


Ah yes me, my husband, and his 5 dollar annoying cat

by dana3400



Series: Normal World [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cat, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Jim hates cats
Relationships: Jim Starling/Original Character(s)
Series: Normal World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784881
Kudos: 2





	Ah yes me, my husband, and his 5 dollar annoying cat

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is slowly taking over my life

Jim hates cats, especially Axel's cat, don't get Jim wrong he loves Axel but his cat was almost as bad as his neighbor Teivel. Every day the cat would torment him than act innocent when Axel entered the room. 

"It's just a cat, love, she doesn't mean it."

Words Jim heard repeated every time that darn cat breaks or pee on something. Well, he had enough he was going to prove that cat was evil one way or another. He started recording the cat every time it did something clearly evil on purpose.

One day as he got ready to record more proof, he noticed the cat had disappeared from her usual s

pots.

Where the fuck did that rant go." Jim head into the front lawn and the found the cat walking on top of the fence that separates his lawn from Teivel's lawn. "There you are-" he pulls put out his phone to start recording when-

"Aw, what a lovely cat." 

Jim growled, he put his phone in his pocket, watching Teivel pet the cat, he always hated Mr.Quckerson, he was a menace to society, doing unspeakable acts such as tricking his neighbors into doing his chores and spreading nasty rumors, he also took advance of the prank war by selling various items to use as pranks to the locals. Overall he was a monster just like that dam cat.

"What's there name, Mr.Starling?" Teivel picks up the cat, rubbing its belly, the cat purrs happily, and even licked Mr.Quckerson. 

"Shitface." Jim reached to grab the cat back, but the cat dubbed 'Shitface' bite his hand "Ow Fuck!" Jim pulls his hand away from the cat-shooting a furious glare at the feline as it sticks its tongue out at the former movie actor. 

" Heh, that what you get." Teivel chuckled, as he continued to rub the cat's belly. "I think I'm going to call It Gin two." 

"It's not yours." Jim hissed rubbing his bitten hand. "Now give it back before I shove my foot down your mouth."

"Tsk, Tsk, what a pity I thought you hated this cat." Teivel hands the cat back to Jim with his typical smug smile that makes anyone like Jim want to punch him in the face.

"I do but It's Axel's, not min-" before Jim could finish his sentence the cat fucking pees on his shirt. "You little-"

Teivel start chucking again, sharing a mischievous look with the cat, making Jim half-convinced the cat planned this with Teivel. 

"I hate both of you." Jim walk back inside the house, he lay the cat back on her bed then went to the bathroom to change his clothing, once that was done he called Axel. 

"Hello, Love." Axel's peep from the other side out the phone, it sounded like he was driving. "I'm coming home, We made a lot of money today from the store." 

"Good, but listen to your fucking cat pee on me again."

"Jim how many times do I have to tell you, Cindy isn't evil." Axel sigh. "She's just a cat."

"Well 'Cindy' needs to stop hanging out with our demon of a neighbor."

"Ah yes, Mr.Quckerson, didn't he crashed our wedding?"

It was true, Teivel did crash there wedding, of course, he didn't do anything necessarily evil, he just shows up, give Jim a wedding gift than left, however, the said wedding gift was a picture of his arch-rival Drake Mallard which mean in Jim's mind he completely ruined the wedding.

"Yes and now that asshole thinks he owns your no-good cat." 

"Don't worry about him, love, he seems more focused on McDuck than us this time around."

"I fucking hope so." Jim grumble walking into the front room to relax, he sat on the couch, still holding his phone to his ear. "Anyway get home soon before 'Cindy' fucking decides to kill me."

"Will do love." Axel chuckled a bit before ending the call, Jim sighed and put his phone away, he turns on the tv and starts watching True Duck Crimes as he waited for his husband to return home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Axel returns home he was immediately pulled into a kiss by his darling husband. Axel, of course, kisses him back, however, the kiss didn't last long, as he feels something pulling at his foot, he stops kissing Jim and look down and saw his cat nibbling at his shoe.

"Aw, Cindy." Axel picks up the cat gently, holding the feline close to his chest. "I missed you too." he rubs the cat's head, chuckling as Cindy licks his cheek. 

Jim rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time Cindy interrupted there kissing sessions, the cat regularly disrupted there kissing, whether it be meowing for food or throwing up on his pants, Cindy always finds an way. 

"...I was hoping we could have some alone time." Jim grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Aw, come on, love, she isn't hurting anyone." Axel sat on the couch while laying the cat on his lap. Jim joined Axel on the couch, he rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

" Well, I got proof she might." Jim took out his phone and open the first video he took of Cindy which shows the cat only peeing on Jim's stuff and nothing else. 

"Oh my god, Jim." Axel laughed "Did you-"

"Shh, I got more." Jim opens the next video showing Cindy do more harmless evil acts such as ripping Jim's clothes or knocking over and peeing on his saxophone. Eventually, he showed Axel all the videos on his phone, hopefully proofing once and for that cat is evil. "See she's eviler than the devil." 

"Sweetheart, I appreciate the effort but she's just a cat." Axel pets Cindy once more. "Thus she doesn't know better."

"But why it's always fucking my stuff?" Jim snarled, eyeing the cat with anger. "She has it out for me."

"

And he who must not be named." Axel places a kiss on Jim's head, laying his arm on the former actor's shoulder.

"That different, that asshole deserves it, not me. " Jim pointed to himself, somehow after all these years, he was still salty at Mallard despite the fact both of them have somewhat moved on with there lives, with there girls going to different colleges, the only time they ever encounter each other is at the local store or the movie theater, clearly a lot has changed and yet, Jim is still Jim. 

"If It makes you feel any better, I saved enough money to go on vacation, just the two of us." Axel holds Jim's hand, smiling brightly. "And I found someone that will take care of Cindy while we relax." 

Jim frown turns into a smirk, he jumps on to his feet and pointed at Cindy. "DID YOU HEAR THAT YOU FUCKING RUNT, I WON!"

The cat just tits it heads in confusion, she then gave Axel the 'Is this seriously your husband' look. Axel noticed the look and nodded his head as if he knew what the cat was thinking at the moment.

"Yes love, you won, now sit down we got a lot to plan." 


End file.
